1in1600fandomcom-20200214-history
Gwynneth
Gwynneth is an island of wild nature, with abounding forests, streams and lakes. It's home to many elves, and is part of the Moonshae Isles. Geography Gwynneth is the southern most isle of the Moonshae Isles, sitting just below Oman's Isle. The majority of the island is covered in a thick forest, broke up by a small mountain range and a few large lakes. The major of the city of Gwynneth, Sarifal, is situated in a bay on the north eastern side of the island. Scattered throughout this landscape are portals to the Feywild, which Gwynneth is heavily tied to. Unlike most magical portals, Feywild portals act more like passageways, and sometimes appear and disappear at random. While a traveller going to the Plane of Fire would step through a glowing portal, one might find themselves in the Feywild after climbing beneath the roots of an oak tree, swimming through a tunnel at the bottom of a lake, or falling through a hole encircled by mushrooms. Government Law Gwynneth is ruled by Queen Ordalf Amastacia, from her castle in Sarifal. She has a council of advisers to aid her in governing the island. The Amastacia royal family also includes her two sons; the elder, Prince Araithe, and the younger, Prince Jeremiah. Order Order in Sarifal is kept by the Steel-Leaves, the city guard. Other towns on the island either have detachments of the Steel-Leaves or their own militia. There are a number of military outposts across the island that were built during the demon invasion, but most have been abandoned while the Gwynneth is at peace. Crime There are no known or rumoured organised crime organisations on Gwynneth. Some of the islands bays and caves have, however, been used by smugglers in the past, and there are occasional sightings of unmarked ships. Trade Gwynneth trades with the other Moonshae Isles, especially Alaron. It's main exports are natural goods like timber, vegetables, and medicinal plants. Like the other islands, it does little trade with the continent. History The Demon Invasion In 1011, Gwynneth was attacked by demons. Appearing randomly in the wild, individual demons would run rampant and attack the nearest towns. This lead to outposts being built all across the island, with the Steel-Leaves stretched thin trying to protect civilians. These incursions continued for 7 months. During this time many lives were lost, both of civilians and soldiers. This included King Darius Amastacia, Queen Ordalf's wife, who died fighting a Glabrezu. Eventually, the invasions were stopped by a group of adventurers working with Prince Araithe. The exact details of what happened are unknown. Notable Locations Sarifal Palace Located in Sarifal, the royal palace and it's grounds are home to the royal family and their guard, as well as the main garrison of the Steel-Leaves. Druid Groves Many druid circles are meet at groves around the island. Travellers are welcome to rest in these groves, as long as they respect nature and the beliefs of the relevant circle. While there are many well-known common groves, the largest and most important remain hidden to outsiders. Inhabitants Gwynneth's population is mainly made up of elves, of all sub-races. There are also some humans, halflings, and gnomes. Culture Religion While there are no major temples in Sarifal, the druid circles of the island worship nature gods and spirits. Their main gods are Silvanus, the God of Nature and Bau, the God of the Forests. Notes # Gwynneth is originally taken from the Forgotten Realms setting, and has been adapted. The information I used came from the 'Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide', published by Wizards of the Coast.